Shadow of the Colossus: Wander's story
by KorraNation1
Summary: After Dormin possessed Wander's body. He fell into a hole of light. The light gave Wander another chance in life. But will he screw it up?
1. Chapter 1

Last thing I remember is reaching out to Mono, my possessed body working on its own. I had the sword driven right through my heart, releasing Dormin out of my body. I was being pulled to a shimmery pool by a magical wind. As I passed through the hole. I thought about Agro, and how she sacrificed herself for me but I only ended up dying myself. As I fell I saw the light, shimmering all over my body. The darkness fled as my body filled with light. Then like a flash I saw a beautiful girl. Her blue eyes and golden hair shimmered as she floated towards me.

" Wander" She said " I am giving you one last chance to reclaim yourself in the world. You are only an youngling and deserve to have a better life then this"

" Thank you" was the only thing I could manage

I remember the magical orbs surrounding me as it brought life back to my body. I could feel the energy pulsing through my veins. In a flash I was back at the Temple where Mono was. Her body was no longer there. I checked my body, I still had an arrow wound in my leg, no arrow was stuck in it. My heart was ok and it no longer hurt to walk. My hair was still black, and I still had the horns. I was no longer pale and my eyes are blue again. I walked out of the Temple and whistled to Agro. She didn't come. I sighed and ran towards the big green area outside the Temple. I whistled to Agro once again. I heard a neigh from behind me. I turned around to find nothing. I sighed and started walking to return to my village. When I got to my village, I walked through the hustling streets. The people around me stared as I walked shyly through the streets

" Hey is that not Wander" One woman exclaimed

" I thought he was dead" Exclaimed another

" Why are there horns coming out of his head" said a young girl

I ignored the comments people of the village made and walked toward Lord Emon's house. I found a way to sneak inside and came inside his office. He was sitting in a chair eating something. I sat down and stared at him. I realized he was sleeping and immediately woke him up. He stared at me with disbelief and horror as he saw me standing right in front of him.

" Do I know you" he said with a quivering voice


	2. Chapter 2

** Previously on Shadow of the Colossus: Wander's story**

**He was sitting in a chair eating something. I sat down and stared at him. I realized he was sleeping and immediately woke him up. He stared at me with disbelief and horror as he saw me standing right in front of him.**

**" Do I know you" he said with a quivering voice**

" Yes you do" I exclaimed " Remember I was the one possessed by the demon"

" Sorry doesn't ring a bell" He said as he got up to walk away

I grabbed him from the back of the tunic and turned him around. I leaned in close to his face

" You ordered you men to kill me" I screamed " Do you not remember that"

He just stood there, staring at me in the eyes. His body started shaking and I stood there, still had my hand on his tunic.

" May I ask your name" He said, shakily

I growled at him. He tried to jerk back but I still had a hold of him

" Wander" I growled " My name is Wander"

He gasped and tried to step back. I let go of his tunic right when he fell back. He landed on the floor with a thud.

" Wander" He said, stuttering over words

" Wander" I repeated

" The Wanderer" He whispered

" What did you say" I said, my voice getting high

He shook his head and stared at me

" Why are you here Wander" He asked me

" I am looking for Mono" I replied

He stared at me again. I sighed

" The girl who was in the Temple" I said

He grinned

" Sorry she was here a little while ago" He said " Had a horse with her too..."

" A horse" I replied, my eyes lighting up

" Yea a horse" He said questionably " She was trying to find out who owned it"

" Was it a brown horse" I said " with a stripe on its nose"

" Yes, why" He asked me

" That is my horse Agro" I said

" Agro" he said, repeating me

" Do you know where she went after that" I said

He nodded

" She went to the rooftop temple in Zephas" He replied

" Zephas. Don' worry Agro and Mono. I am coming"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey its K.N1. I wanted to tell you that Zephas is a fictional place and was not in the ****original game. Thanks**_

**Previously on Shadow of the Colossus: Wander's story**

**" Do you know where she went after that" I said**

**He nodded**

**" She went to the rooftop temple in Zephas" He replied**

**" Zephas. Don' worry Agro and Mono. I am coming"**

I ran across the fields. The trip to Zephas would take a while but I would eventually get there.

" This would be a lot faster on Agro" I mumbled to myself

I stopped, thinking about Mono and Agro together. I smiled.

" I wonder if Mono will know me" I whispered

I was smiling the whole way to Zephas. Thinking about me and Agro together again. Thinking about Mono and me. It just made me so happy. About an hour later I finally arrived at Zephas, the huge temple in front of me.

" Mono" I whispered " Agro"

I heard a neigh coming from behind me. I turned around to find Agro standing there.

" Agro" I said running up to her

Her soft hair felt good on my fingers

" I missed you so much girl" I said to her, tears coming to my eyes

" Come here horse" I heard a girl yell " Where are you"

Agro whinneyed

" There you are" she said walking over to Agro

She stopped and smiled when she saw me hugging Agro. Her smile then ceased

" Wander" Mono said " Is that you"

I looked up from Agro's face and smiled. She smiled in return

" Wander" She said running up to me with a huge smile on her face

" Mono" I said hugging her as her body slammed into mine

" I missed you so much Wander" Mono said, tears coming to her eyes

She stepped back to examine me more closely.

" I know I look different" I said to Mono

" You don't look different at all" Said Mono stepping closer " At least the personality"

I laughed

" Very funny Mono" I said giving her a soft nudge

She shoved me back

" What happened Wander" She asked me " While I was gone. How did you end up like this"

I sighed and explained everything. I told her that in order to bring her back to life I had to defeat 16 Coloussi.

" Wander, you didn't have to go through all that trouble to save me" Mono said

" I had more trouble then you think" I whispered


End file.
